bnstranslationfandomcom-20200214-history
Force master skills descript
This XML file does not appear to have any style information associated with it. The document tree is shown below. Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_stance_to_hard_change Basic Stance 基本姿态 기본스탠스 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_stance_to_soft_change Cold Stance 寒气姿态 한기스탠스 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_stance_to_intensity_change Fire Stance 火气姿态 화기스탠스 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_dispel_fireforce 염옥, 빙옥 염옥, 빙옥 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_dispel_coldforce Ice Jade 冰玉 빙옥 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_fireforce Fiery 火气 화기 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_wall_Lv9_Dashblock Unable to use powers 无法使用移动武功 이동무공불가 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_embers Flame 火苗 불씨 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_embers_explosion Flame Burst 火苗爆发 불씨 폭발 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_embers_x_show Flame Burst 火苗爆发 불씨 폭발 연출용 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_coldforce Wind Chill 寒气 한기 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Common_2ndGage_Charge1 Attack 攻击力 공격력 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_burn Burning Wound 灼伤 화상 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_dispel_burn Remove Burning Wound 灼伤解除 화상 해제 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_freezing Freezing 冻结 결빙 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_freezing_fp_charge Disable Freezing FP Absorption 冰冻解除FP吸收 결빙 해제 FP흡수 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_frostbite Frostbite 冻伤 동상 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_goodforce Ice Generator Flag 寒流 产生用 flag 한파 발생용 flag Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_wildfire1 Fire Generator Flag. Instant Cast~ 火连掌立即释放 flag用 화련장 즉시시전 flag용 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_inhalation_link_flag Ghost Hand combat flag 鬼影手 link对抗 flag 흡공용 link대응 flag Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_magnetic_energy_common_unlink 흡공unlink 鬼影手取消抓取 흡공unlink Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_magnetic_energy_common_enddelay 흡공용 경직 鬼影手 硬直 흡공용 경직 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_unlink_catch 장악unlink 控制unlink 장악unlink Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_unlink_mount 마운트unlink 装载unlink 마운트unlink Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_dispel_down 다운 해제 倒地 解除 다운 해제 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_Common_dispel_midair1 dispel 공중1 dispel 空中1 dispel 공중1 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_Common_dispel_midair2 dispel 공중2 dispel 空中2 dispel 공중2 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_midair1 공중 浮空 공중 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_airdetach 공중detach(하강) 空中detach(下降) 공중detach(하강) Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_air2down 다운 倒地 다운 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fast_energy_missile_knockback 넉백 击退 넉백 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fast_energy_missile_swing swing중 피격체크 swing中 被击检查 swing중 피격체크 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fast_energy_missile_fire_miss 발사체 저항 远距离攻击抵抗 발사체 저항 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_blast_Lv9_cooltime 폭열신장 火龙掌 폭열신장 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_chain_cold_storm_knockback 넉백 击退 넉백 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_energy_Lv1_inhalation 흡공 鬼影手 흡공 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_energy_dispelattribute dispel 행동불가 dispel 不能行动 dispel 행동불가 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_energyfront_Lv1_firendpull 아군pull 我军pull 아군pull Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_energyfront_pulldamage 탈진적군damage 精疲力尽的敌军damage 탈진적군damage Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_energy_bomb_Lv1_down 다운 倒地 다운 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_seal_Lv1_magneticseal 혼절 昏迷 혼절 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_seal_Lv2_kneel 그로기 虚弱 그로기 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_cold_blast_dispel_attribute dispel 불계열 디버프 dispel 火系 debuff dispel 불계열 디버프 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_cold_blast_weapon_frostbite 무기에 한기가 부여됨 武器已赋予寒气 무기에 한기가 부여됨 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_rapid_cooling_Lv1_fastfreezing 얼음감옥 冰牢 얼음감옥 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_bomb_Lv3_midair1 공중 浮空 공중 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_bomb_Lv4_midair1 공중 浮空 공중 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_wall_Lv1_damage 화염지옥 火墙术 화염지옥 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_wall_Lv2_damage 화염지옥 火墙术 화염지옥 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_wall_Lv1_adddamage 화염지옥 火墙术 화염지옥 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_wall_Lv1_bigdamage 화염지옥 火墙术 화염지옥 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_ball_knockback 넉백 击退 넉백 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_breakaway_Lv1_tumbling 이탈 逃脱 이탈 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_breakaway_Lv2_tumbling 회피 回避 회피 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_breakaway_Lv3_tumbling 이탈 逃脱 이탈 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_breakaway_Lv4_tumbling 이탈 逃脱 이탈 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_breakaway_tumbling_cooltime 이탈 逃脱 이탈 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_breakaway_dispelattribute 이탈-이동불가 탈출 逃脱-无法移动 逃离 이탈-이동불가 탈출 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_breakaway_common_stun 이탈-경직 逃脱-硬直 이탈-경직 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_energy_protection_Lv1_modifydamage 호신장막 护体神功 호신장막 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_energy_protection_common_knockback 넉백 击退 넉백 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_wildfire2 결빙공 flag 冻结 flag 결빙공 flag Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_energy_wall_Lv1_frostshield 결빙공 冰盾 결빙공 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_energy_wall_2ndGage_Charge_dispel dispel fp회복 dispel fp恢复 dispel fp회복 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_blast_Lv5_knockback 넉백 击退 넉백 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_blast_Lv5_kneel 그로기 虚弱 그로기 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_blast_Lv5_cooltime 폭열신장 火龙掌 폭열신장 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_blast_weapon_embers 무기에 화기가 부여됨 武器已赋予火气 무기에 화기가 부여됨 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_blast_dispel_attribute dispel 얼음계열 디버프 dispel 冰系 debuff dispel 얼음계열 디버프 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_blast_dispel_fast_freezing dispel 얼음감옥 dispel 冰牢 dispel 얼음감옥 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_ball_instant_Lv2_burn 화상 灼伤 화상 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_ball_instant_Lv12_burn 화상 灼伤 화상 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_energy_cyclone_instant_Lv2_freezing 결빙 冻结 결빙 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_energy_cyclone_instant_Lv3_freezing 결빙 冻结 결빙 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_freeze_burst_fastfreezing 얼음감옥 冰牢 얼음감옥 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_freeze_burst_caster_midair1 공중 浮空 공중 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_flame_embers_explosion_timer 연화지 焰火指 연화지 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_ball_Lv11_burn 화염 火炎 화염 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_dragon_force_LV2_CriticalUp_buff 치명증가 暴击增加 치명증가 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_wall_Lv8_knockback 화염지옥 火墙术 화염지옥 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_flame_Lv1_dot 지속 효과 持续效果 지속 효과 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_flame_Lv2_dot 지속 효과 持续效果 지속 효과 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_icecap_Lv1_sleepfreeze 급랭 急冻 급랭 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_heat_wave_Lv1_down 다운 倒地 다운 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_heat_wave_Lv2_down 다운 倒地 다운 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_heat_wave_Lv3_down 다운 倒地 다운 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_catch_Lv1_inhalation 흡공 鬼影手 흡공 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_catch_Lv2_inhalation 흡공 鬼影手 흡공 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_catch_Lv3_inhalation 흡공 鬼影手 흡공 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_catch_Lv4_inhalation 흡공 鬼影手 흡공 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_catch_Lv5_inhalation 흡공 鬼影手 흡공 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_energyback_Lv1_knockback 넉백 击退 넉백 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_energyback_Lv2_knockback 넉백 击退 넉백 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_energyback_Lv1_down 다운 倒地 다운 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_energyback_Lv2_down 다운 倒地 다운 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Down_BackwardRoll_LV1_Tumbling1 뒤구르기 后撤 뒤구르기 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Down_BackwardRoll_LV1_Tumbling2 뒤구르기 后撤 뒤구르기 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Down_BackwardRoll_down 혼절 昏迷 혼절 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_embers_spread_embers_percent1 불씨 火苗 불씨 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_embers_spread_embers_percent2 불씨 火苗 불씨 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_grenade_Lv1_midair1 공중 浮空 공중 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_grenade_Lv2_midair1 공중 浮空 공중 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_air_hold_Lv5_midair2 공중 浮空 공중 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_air_hold_Lv5_inhalation 흡공 - 공중 鬼影手 - 浮空 흡공 - 공중 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_air_hold_Lv5_airdetach 공중detach(하강) 空中detach(下降) 공중detach(하강) Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_pull_Lv1_start 허공 虚空 허공 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_pull_Lv1_down 다운 倒地 다운 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_pull_Lv1_pull 넉백 击退 넉백 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_pull_Lv1_knockback 넉백 击退 넉백 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_breakaway_fire_ice_tumbling_front 전신보 - 텀블링 冲刺抱 - 腾翻 전신보 - 텀블링 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_breakaway_fire_ice_tumbling_back 전신보 - 텀블링 冲刺抱 - 腾翻 전신보 - 텀블링 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_breakaway_fire_ice_cooltime 전신보 冲刺抱 전신보 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Link_counter_link_Lv1_stun 기절 眩晕 기절 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_seal_Q_magneticseal 묵화 墨花 묵화 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_escape_LV1_Knockback 넉백 击退 넉백 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_escape_Lv1_cooltime 탈출 逃脱 탈출 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Down_BackwardRoll_LV1_cooltime 뒤구르기 后撤 뒤구르기 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_coldforce_dmg_reduce 방어력 防御力 방어력 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_ball_Lv6_cooltime 화련장 火连掌 화련장 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_energy_blackhole_Lv1_damage 중력장 重力掌 중력장 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_bit_missile_Lv1_damage 염룡파 炎龙波 염룡파 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_ice_bit_missile_Lv1_damage 빙룡파 冰龙波 빙룡파 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_energy_bit_missile_Lv1_damage 쌍룡파 双龙波 쌍룡파 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_meteor_Lv1_damage 유성지 유성지 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_FireBit_1 염옥 炎玉 염옥 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_FireBit_2 염옥 炎玉 염옥 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_FireBit_3 염옥 炎玉 염옥 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_IceBit_1 빙옥 冰玉 빙옥 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_IceBit_2 빙옥 冰玉 빙옥 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_IceBit_3 빙옥 冰玉 빙옥 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_FireBit_Dispel 화기 비트 해제 解除火系节拍 화기 비트 해제 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_common_IceBit_Dispel 한기 비트 해제 解除冰系节拍 한기 비트 해제 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_dragon_force_Lv1_damage 신룡열파 神龙烈波 신룡열파 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_dragon_force_Lv2_damage 신룡열파 神龙烈波 신룡열파 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_dragon_force_Lv3_damage 신룡열파 神龙烈波 신룡열파 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_wall_Lv1_damage 화염지옥 火墙术 화염지옥 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_wall_Lv1_bigdamage 화염지옥 火墙术 화염지옥 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_wall_Lv2_damage 화염지옥 火墙术 화염지옥 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_fire_wall_Lv2_bigdamage 화염지옥 火墙术 화염지옥 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_energy_wall_Lv3_heal 결빙공 冰盾 결빙공 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_energy_wall_Lv3_heal_dispel 결빙공 冰盾 결빙공 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_energy_wall_Lv2_frostshield 결빙공 冰盾 결빙공 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_energy_wall_Lv2_frostshield_heal 결빙공 冰盾 결빙공 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_ice_break_splinter_Lv2_damage 해빙공 化冰功 해빙공 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_ice_break_splinter_Lv2_knockback 넉백 击退 넉백 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_flame_Lv2_dot 연화지 焰火指 연화지 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_dead_exhaustion_immune 운기보호 운기보호 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_energy_blackhole_Lv10_speeddown 이속감소 移速减少 이속감소 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_binding_parry_dodge_x 능력감소 능력감소 Effect.Name2.ForceMaster_Deal_magnetic_catch_Lv31_DD 방어감소 防御减少 방어감소